


Témoin caché

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [97]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Footvent Calendar Day 18, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Joshua se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.





	Témoin caché

Témoin caché

  
Joshua s'était vite senti proche de Manuel et Thomas quand il avait rejoint le Bayern et la Mannschaft, il les considérait comme ses grands frères voire pères spirituels, mais il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver dans cette situation. À peine avait-il fini ses entraînements, sauf erreur il était le dernier, il était parti vers les douches, et Joshua avait maintenant la mâchoire décrochée et les yeux grands ouverts. Manuel et Thomas étaient encore dans les vestiaires, jusque là tout allait bien, mais ce qu'il fallait ajouter était que Neuer et Müller étaient en train de s'embrasser sur les bancs, Manuel ayant une main dans le boxer de Thomas, qui était vraiment rouge.

  
Joshua voulait détourner le regard, faire marche arrière, et tout oublier, mais il était comme paralysé sur place, incapable de changer son regard de direction, il était attiré par ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux. Manuel et Thomas ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué, ils étaient trop absorbés par leur relation sexuelle. Quand Thomas gémir le nom de Neuer, Joshua se sentit coupable de les observer pendant leur temps le plus intime, mais c'était malgré lui qu'il était coincé devant ses pères spirituels. Manuel finit par s'allonger sur Thomas (toujours sur le banc du vestiaire), ses mains tenant celles de Müller au-dessus de sa tête, sa langue jouant avec sa comparse entre leur bouche liée. Joshua prit une grande inspiration avant de se retourner, un pas après l'autre, essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur les bruits que faisaient Manuel et Thomas derrière lui. Il espérait que personne d'autre que lui ne les observerait dans cette situation, sinon ils seraient tous gênés comme lui, pendant une bonne partie de l'année.

  
Fin


End file.
